Operation: Prom Date
by Makoto Naegi
Summary: Leon Kuwata had a dilemma. The junior prom was next week. He didn't have a date. So, of course, the baseball player goes on a journey to reach Maizono before Naegi can grab her away from his grasp. The only problem is, how will he be able to convince her to be his date? Follow Kuwata, Ishimaru, Asahina and the rest of the kids as they scramble to prepare for prom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Makoto Naegi here! I know I -should- be writing my SYOC, but I had a huge temptation to write some fluffiness with my two favorite characters! This is going to be a long, multi-chapter, no-despair AU with prom shit and fun times.**

**ANYWAY, here's a promo: YOU NEEED TO SUBMIT AN OC TO ABUNDANT JOY. He's holding a SYOC and he needs some OCs desperately, you'd better do that!**

**""""""""""""**

Leon Kuwata had a dilemma.

The junior prom was next week. Saturday, precisely. But there was a slight issue with that.

He didn't have a date.

The red-haired baseball player sat at his desk in the back of his classroom, as he silently glared at the brown haired boy in the front and centered seat. He was smaller than him, probably a little younger, and he was fairly popular with the girls. Lots of their female classmates fawned over the naïve teen.

Makoto Naegi.

The kid had his little gal. Kuwata grimaced silently as the class lecture went on. But it wasn't like he was paying attention, no one in their right minds would pay attention when the Prom was a week away. Well, except Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

Kuwata growled internally, nearly snapping his pencil lead as he mindlessly copied the notes from the board into his notebook. Sayaka Maizono...

Sayaka Maizono was one of the prettiest, cutest and sweetest girls in school. All of the boys in class wanted to ask her to prom. Well, at least that's what the baseball player overheard after class. Her flawless hair, the way she sat up perfectly straight as she walked, an air of confidence around her. And best of all, the cute little smile that edged on her lips when Kuwata murmured a snarky remark about their classes' lectures. Her giggle was the absolute best.

He glanced at the seat next to Naegi's. Maizono was giggling at something Naegi had told her. Kuwata grimaced yet again.

He needed to come up with a game plan. Some way he could gain her attention, a way he could ask her out to prom. She was so... Perfect. Normally, he wouldn't get all goo-goo eyed over her. He was pretty good with the ladies already, but Kuwata could never seem to think straight when he looked at her.

He could go on and on about how absolutely stunning this girl was.

But then the bell rang.

He saw Sayaka Maizono link arms with Makoto Naegi, and the Luckster's face turned bright red. Leon was sure his did too, but for a completely different reason.

The baseball player clumsily gathered all of his things with one of his arms and scurried out of the classroom to get himself some grub. He just hoped that she'd want to be his date.

Kuwata had a plan in mind.

Begin operation 'Ask Maizono-chan to prom before Naegi-kun'.

**END PROLOGUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I'm writing more! I finally updated my SYOC so I thought that this would be a good opportunity. I've decided that on this story, each chapter is going to be FAIRLY short, but updated extremely often. Please review!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Naegi looked at his childhood friend and felt a smile grow on his face. Sayaka Maizono was just... adorable in her own special way. Sure, he didn't exactly feel romantic feelings towards her (in fact, he had never really felt that way towards anyone before), but she was so... her!

Like, she wasn't romantically adorable, she was just downright cute. And Naegi knew that, he knew that very well. But sometimes people took their close bond the wrong way. The completely wrong way.

One of those people was Leon Kuwata.

Now, Leon Kuwata was a special case. Sure, he had the hots for his best friend, but Kuwata disliked Naegi with a passion for some reason. The Luckster would turn around sometimes in class just to see the redhead glaring at him.

Then Naegi would turn back towards the front of the room, continuing to pay attention to the lecture. Just as Naegi was about to doze off, the boy felt a poking sensation in his side, causing him to flail at the ticklish feel.

"Oh, Maizono-chan, what is it?" Naegi asked in a hushed whisper. Maizono giggled, twirling a small lock of her dark blue hair.

"You know, silly! The Prom~!" Maizono smiled. "You should be just as excited as me, Naegi-kun! I mean, I know that you don't want to go..."

Naegi felt his face flush red as he waved his hands in front of himself defensively. "N-No! It's not that I don't want to go, it's just-"

"You don't have a date, that's why you aren't planning on going." Maizono hinted, slyly smirking.

Naegi sighed, physically feeling the glares Kuwata was shooting at him. "I just, I don't really think I'm into that kind of thing."

"Aw, you know that isn't true. You just need to find a girl that you like!" Maizono said a bit too loudly, causing the teacher to put a finger to his lips. Maizono shrunk into her seat a bit, before winking at Naegi and continuing to copy down notes from the boars.

Naegi leaned over to Maizono, slightly ignoring the teacher's request. "But Maizono-chan, I don't think I want to go... I mean, there is one girl that I kind of like, but I don't really feel that way towards well, anyone..."

Maizono flipped her hand nonchalantly, letting out a small 'pshaw'. "Nonsense, nonsense. I think you're just... not mature enough to feel that way about people?"

She sounded unsure, yet persistent. Naegi's mouth twitched into a small frown. "Um, I'm sure that isn't the case."

The idol shrugged in response, a small smile forming on her lips. "Hehe! I'll talk to you after class, I have to take some notes."

Naegi nodded at the idol's request as he mindlessly doodled in his notebook, and before he knew it, the bell had rung, and he scattered all of his things together and threw it into his backpack. Just as he slung it over his shoulder, Naegi felt a slender arm wrap into his.

Maizono giggled. "Come on, Naegi! We should go get some lunch!"

Naegi blushed, before nodding frantically. "Uh, yeah! Sounds good."

Leon Kuwata barreled past the two in the hallway, shooting a jealous glare at the younger boy. Naegi decided to ignore it for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! I've decided to write more at the moment! Sorry this took so long, a bit of writer's block came over me and it was difficult to find inspiration.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Sayaka Maizono giggled, slipping her arm through her best friend's, before leading him out into the hallway. Class had just ended, and they were just about to go to the cafeteria. "Come on, Naegi-kun! We should go get some lunch!"

Naegi blushed, before nodding frantically at the idol. "Uh, yeah! Sounds good."

The blue-haired girl giggled again, leading her friend through the halls, narrowly avoiding a certain red-headed baseball player.

Leon Kuwata.

Maizono certainly wasn't oblivious to his advances. She's had plenty of guys fawn over her celebrity status. She didn't exactly appreciate the whole 'I wanna date a pop star' thing guys had going on, but she did enjoy the attention, considering the fact that she could get quite lonely.

She seemed to just feel a bit... Lonesome, even around her group members. In fact, she felt like she belonged more at Hope's Peak than she did when she was on tours and singing in concerts.

Her best friend since middle school, Makoto Naegi, was really one of the only people she felt genuinely comfortable around. Although she was sort-of friends with Junko Enoshima, Aoi Asahina and Sakura Oogami. But she usually hung out with Naegi.

"Naegi-kun! Let's sit over with Enoshima-chan and Oowada-kun!"

Naegi nodded, smiling slightly, following Maizono's direct... Orders? She could call it more of a request.

Just as she sat down, she felt an unfamiliar arm slip around her shoulders. She hesitantly looked to her left, and saw a head full of red hair and pale blue eyes staring directly at her.

Maizono shrinked a bit inside, but outside, she stayed confident. "Hello, Kuwata-kun. How may I help you?"

She attempted to keep herself from growling. Nothing bothered Maizono more than a kid she barely talked to making a physical move on her.

"Nothin' much. Just wanted to ask ya something." The baseball player retorted. Maizono ignored him for a moment, looking into Naegi's eyes with a flash of panic. Kuwata and thrown his body in between the two students, immediately touching Maizono. And the idol didn't appreciate it very much.

"What might that be?" Maizono asked cooly. She was tempted to swat him away, but hopefully he would get the message eventually.

Kuwata smirked, removing his arm from around the girl's shoulders to scratch his head. "Well, you see, I was thinkin' of going to prom with someone, and I was thinkin' of asking you!"

"No thank you. I happen to have someone else in mind..."

She was desperate. Maizono didn't exactly have feelings for the guy, after all.

Kuwata's eyes flickered downwards, but he kept his smirk on his face. Nice recovery.

"Well, who are ya going with?" He asked her is a hasty tone. Maizono started to feel panic rush over her, as her eyes scanned the entire table.

Her eyes landed on Naegi, and she decided. "I'm going with Naegi-kun."

Naegi's eyes widened, as he mouthed a 'what are you doing' at Maizono. She silently told him to shut up, and the luckster quickly obliged, shoving a spoonful of food into his mouth.

Kuwata snarled a bit, before recovering. He cleared his throat awkwardly, standing up from his spot on the table. "Worth a shot."

He sounded much calmer than he felt, considering the fact that he got up and stalked away at the speed of light.

Oowada snickered, and Enoshima smacked the back of his head, causing the gang leader to glare at the fashionista. Enoshima shrugged in response, slinking closer to Maizono.

"SoooOOoo~" Enoshima started in a teasing tone. "You're going with Naegi-kuuun~"

Maizono quickly turned to her, eyes widening even further. "It's not what you think. I had to save myself from him. You've heard he's a player, Ms. Queen of Gossip."

Enoshima winked. "You know it!"

Naegi's face had flushed red beforehand, but he kept silent. He seemed more confused than ever. Was he happy or upset about this situation.

He was confused.

Meanwhile, a certain baseball player was grumbling as he stalked through the school hallways to who-knows-where. He needed to figure out another plan.

Maizono-chan was going to prom with him, no matter what it takes.

**A/N: Alright! Sorry if Maizono's a bit OOC, I haven't written in her perspective before, so I apologize. I tried! Swapping to different characters next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright. So I've decided to add different characters into the mix at the moment. Starting with Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Woo!**

Kiyotaka Ishimaru had a dilemma.

The junior prom was next week. Saturday, precisely. But there was a slight issue with that.

None of his fellow students were doing their school duties as advised.

The black haired hall monitor felt his skin crawl when he heard students chattering away about their prom dates and dresses when they could be talking about geometry or chemistry!

Now, the hall monitor wouldn't exactly call himself a priss, but he wasn't exactly pleased with the distractions around campus. He liked everything to be neat, to be the same.

Maybe he was in denial? Maybe what Ishimaru wanted was more than focused peers and control of the other students. Maybe what he really wanted was a companion to hang out with, but he couldn't do that.

Ishimaru would be too busy studying for something as foolish as a school dance.

But his mind automatically shot to Oowada. His closest friend- his Kyoudai.

He wasn't in his class- he was in class D, while Ishimaru was in class B, along with Leon Kuwata, Makoto Naegi, Sayaka Maizono and Chihiro Fujisaki, but the super high school programmer was currently studying in the library.

Ishimaru mentally scolded himself for letting his mind stray away from his regular work! He jotted down his notes in a neat, timely manner, and just as he added the last bit of punctuation to his notes, the bell had rung, and the class was dismissed.

The boy waited until the rest of the students had left the room, some bidding him polite goodbyes, before lunchtime started.

Ishimaru could go to lunch, but he chose to monitor the hallways. His teachers have told him constantly that it was their job to take lunch duty, but the hall monitor insisted to assist them that day.

"Ishimaru, you should go ahead and go to lunch," one of his more laid-back teachers said with a slight slur. Ishimaru noticed this flaw rather quickly.

"Please, Mr. Kumagiru*, I insist, I have already spoken to you about this. I enjoy watching my classmates. I'm a hall monitor, after all."

Ishimaru attempted to not panic at this. He was being quite defensive- in reality, he didn't quite like small spaces, let alone small rooms with countless people in them. He preferred to watch others rather than committing to social interaction.

"I don't think it's healthy to avoid your peers. You've been doing this all year, it'd be best to loosen up a bit. All the students are excited for the end of the year except for you."

The hall monitor felt his cheeks turn red- he didn't exactly want to admit it, but he was rather lonesome over the summer, lacking people to hang out with, other than the rare visits from Mondo Oowada and Chihiro Fujisaki.

"A-Alright. As you wish." Ishimaru choked out. "Have a good day."

He lost yet again to a teacher's orders. Not that he was complaining, he just wanted to watch out for his peers- writing detention slips was quite exhilarating, much to Ishimaru's disdain. Well, he wouldn't call it exhilarating, it was more amusing to see the students that were loitering get what they were asking for.

Walking towards the cafeteria with a small sense of dread, Ishimaru decided to skip eating lunch and quickly find a place to sit.

He stuck out like a sore thumb against everyone wearing brown- his white uniform was important to him.

He saw his friend Mondo Oowada wave him over, and Ishimaru felt a small sense of relief, standing up straight and sauntering over to the taller student.

"Hello Kyoudai!" Ishimaru said with a bit of cheer in his voice. He always felt a bit happier when he was with his best friend.

"Hey, Ishimaru, you usually aren't sittin' with us durin' lunchtime. Somethin' the matter, or did you finally decide to stop kissin' the teacher's butt?"

Oowada's question sounded more like a statement than anything.

Ishimaru's face turned a slight shade of pink in response to Oowada's teasing. "N-no. That isn't it. I just decided to sit with you guys," he stated, referring to a quite red-faced Naegi with his face in his hands, a smirking Oowada, and the chattering girls, Enoshima and Maizono, "after all, the end of the school year is approaching, and I decided to reward my duties by spending time with my peers."

The fib rolled off of his tongue, and Ishimaru hoped that he was convincing. He didn't know why he lied, he just didn't want to sound stupid, especially in front of his Kyoudai.

"Hey tightass," Enoshima smirked. Ishimaru was about to scold her, but before he could, she turned back to Maizono and started chattering non-stop.

He was quite used to his peers teasing him a bit, after all. Not that it bothered him, he was more used to defending his peers rather than himself.

Ishimaru felt a large arm wrap around his shoulders, and Oowada laughed, pulling his friend closer. It was quite odd seeing that his friend was more comfortable around him than anyone else.

"So ya goin' to ask anyone to that dumb prom or whatever? I sure ain't goin' that's a fuckin' fact." Oowada muttered. Ishimaru sighed.

"I didn't exactly think of a particular person to ask. I was considering staying behind at my house to study for my final exams."

"I was thinkin' of askin' someone."

"Who?"

Oowada's face turned red. Ishimaru thought of a name, as it popped up into his mind. It was obvious.

Oowada was planning on asking Chihiro Fujisaki to the Junior prom. And as much as Ishimaru hated to admit it, he was jealous as hell.

**A/N: This is my first time writing most of these characters. Again, I'm hoping I did alright for this, hahaha. Please review, it means a lot to hear your feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

_*****(((WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS THIS CHAPTER)))*****_

**A/N: Chapter 5 is now starting!**

**I decided to skip Oowada and jump right to Fujisaki, I hope you don't feel crap towards me about it.**

**Also, I just wanted to point out something. I got shit for writing "-san" and "-chan" in my story, and lemme tell you something.**

**It isn't stupid to write those, considering I've done nothing but read the game and watch the show, and I don't see them saying anything else. If you have a problem with me, don't read my story. Thanks.**

**Chapter 5:**

Chihiro Fujisaki let his chin rest in his palm gingerly as he swiftly copied the notes from the bored onto his white lined paper. Being a programmer and focusing most of the time trained his mind to be sharp and that makes it much easier to copy notes from the board.

At least something about him was positive.

Fujisaki was quite self-conscious, actually. One of the reasons is that none of his friends know that he's a boy, all except for two.

Mondo Oowada.

Fujisaki had told Oowada his secret a while back- the secret of him cross-dressing. He didn't do it for some creepy obsession or a dumb fetish, it's just that it's all that he can do. Walking around in boys' clothes made him an automatic target.

It was best to keep quiet about his gender. Otherwise, he'd be beaten up or broken in half on the spot; being a 'girl' gave him the freedom of not feeling weak. He liked it this way; well, not really, but at least he was at ease.

At first, Fujisaki thought Oowada would kick him in the face or something when he told the gang leader his secret. But, instead of snapping and throwing something at his head, he swore to secrecy. Oowada's accepting. He was one of the best friends Fujisaki had.

Now, there was also another person who he told his secret to. Now, it was a little bizarre, but this one boy was one of his closest friends, and hung out with him a lot. But now, he was acting a little spacey, and a bit suspicious.

Leon Kuwata.

Fujisaki had told his secret the same way he did to Oowada; it was a bit awkward, but like the former of the two, Kuwata was also accepting. Though acting a little weird around him at first (which Fujisaki didn't blame him at all for), he warmed up to the small programmer once more.

Fujisaki's attention snapped back at the blackboard once more, squinting his eyes and trying to focus.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was petrified of prom.

He wasn't petrified of prom itself, it was just a silly little dance, but what Fujisaki was afraid of was being asked to prom by his worst nightmare.

His WORST nightmare.

Hifumi Yamada.

Fujisaki felt a little mean to admit it, but Yamada disgusted him a little; there were rumors of him masturbating in school to pictures of anime girls in the boy's room, and there was another instance where he plotted to ask the poor programmer to homecoming.

Luckily, Fujisaki went with Oowada, but Oowada was acting a bit strange.

Stranger than usual.

The bell went off, and the programmer scrambled to gather his belongings. He dropped his calculator, and someone else had picked it up.

"Hey, Chihiro," Mondo started, "you droppin' your shit again, I see."

"H-hey, that isn't fair!" Fujisaki nearly squealed, trying to reach above the obnoxiously tall gang leader's head.

Although Fujisaki was a stuttering mess around most people, Oowada and Kuwata were two exceptions.

Oowada laughed, ruffling the shorter boy's hair with a large hand. "Here ya go, kid."

Fujisaki snatched the calculator out of Oowada's hand, shooting a joking glare at the boy. He shoved it into his backpack with a lack of grace. "Thank you."

"We should be gettin' to lunch, 'right? I'm fuckin' starving." Oowada said, rubbing his stomach with his hand. "I didn't have a bite to eat today."

Fujisaki let out a small sigh. "Y-you skipped breakfast again? Really?"

"I had to bring Bro to school today, he was runnin' late and havin' some sort of panic attack shit goin' on."

Fujisaki started laughing. "Ishimaru-kun is so silly. I r-really wish that he would hang out with us."

"He's just a bit uncomfortable around newbies." Oowada stated letting out a small shrug. "My bro's just a bit nervous. Don't tell'im I'm sayin' this, but he's pretty fuckin' confused at what to say to others. I'm surprised we're pals in the first place, ta be honest."

Fujisaki's eyes flickered downwards. "That's sad... Oh, I hope he doesn't hate me!"

"Why would he hate you, you're a fuckin' button."

"I-I mean, I'm shy and I think he glares at me."

Oowada snickered. "He glares at everyone though. I'm sure he doesn't hate you, I know the guy more than he knows himself, and he doesn't seem like he'd hate someone for a stupid reason like that."

"I sure hope so..." Fujisaki said in a small voice. "H-hey, I have to go use the computers in the computer lab, I'll see you later! Have fun at lunch!"

Fujisaki peeped when he said that. Not said, peeped.

"'Kay, kid. Seeya later." Oowada replied, making his way to the cafeteria to get some well deserved lunch.

Fujisaki sighed, sitting himself down at a computer.

These next couple of weeks were going to be stressful.

**A/N: This chapter takes place a bit before last chapter, before Oowada goes to lunch and during Ishimaru's perspective.**

**The reason why a bit of the focus this chapter was on Chihiro's gender is because it's relevant! I'll see you guys later, sorry this was so short. Each chapter's gonna be like 800-1000 words long anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another belated chapter! That's what happens when school starts, I guess. I decided to skip Mondo's perspective until I get some more studying in about his character (SINCE I CANNOT RP FOR SHIT AHHAHRH) so I've decided to skip to Aoi, and then it will go back to Leon. Also, this is going to be slightly shorter than the last, so sorry!**

Aoi Asahina had a dilemma.

The junior prom was next week. Which meant the end of the school year was approaching. And she knew exactly what that meant.

The school pool would be shutting down, and the community pool had been shut down very recently. And she lived very far away from any oceans.

She could always just BUY a swimming pool, but living in an apartment complex wasn't exactly something to be proud of. Sure, Asahina was quite wealthy, but her parents never really wanted to move out of the place.

The nearest community pool was over thirty minutes away. Sure, she had the weekends, but both of her parents were employed, and she wouldn't ask her friends to take her. It'd be a bit of a burden. She could just imagine the slight embarrassment of calling them up just so they could take her swimming, especially since none of her friends would want to race with her, except for Sakura Oogami.

The girl, being sixteen, was a bit ashamed to not have her driver's license. She /was/ determined to find a way to go swimming, but of course, there was prom.

She really wanted a date, and there WAS a special person in mind, but that was a secret, even to herself! Asahina was MUCH too focused on her passion for some silly dance! She wasn't much of a dress person anyway, if she could, she'd show up in sporty shorts and a tank top, but of course, that was against the dress code.

"Hmgh..." Asahina sighed, hiding her face in her hands, as she sat at the lunch table.

"It seems that you are in deep thought. Is there something you would like to talk with me about?" A voice softly said next to her. Sakura Oogami, her best friend in the entire school.

"...Nah, it's nothing, I'm just pretty bummed out about the pool being shut down for good, you know?" Asahina said. "It's just that there's nothing else to do when it's hot out. Sure, I could play tennis or softball or something, but nothing adds up to swimming."

Oogami put her chin in her hand, in deep thought, before letting out the smallest hint of a sigh. "I very much wish that I could assist you, Asahina-chan, although I must admit that I have nothing on my mind that could help. My family does not possess a swimming pool. Although, if I did have one, I would invite you to swim whenever you would like."

Asahina shrugged on the outside, and groaned on the inside. Oogami was too nice for her own good, but her kind words didn't exactly mend the wound of the complete boredom that was coming her way.

"Thanks, I guess that makes me feel better," she lied, "but what I really don't get is why everyone's still freaking out over some silly dance."

"Well, it is one of the last dances of our peers' school experiences, I do not blame them for feeling such excitement." Oogami replied, without much argument. "Of course, I am too busy to attend such an event, so this doesn't matter to me as much."

Asahina's heart dropped a little inside, before she let out a small laugh. "Ahah... Same here. I'll probably be too busy at home spending time with my brothers."

An apartment wasn't exactly a fun place to have a lot of siblings, but at least it had a yard so they could horse around (although she didn't exactly roll around in the mud like she used to).

God, she wanted a pool.

Asahina was sure that it would drive her to madness. Just kidding. But she'd still be miserable.

The bell rung loudly. Oogami waited until Asahina stood up to stand herself, before the latter grabbed both of their food trays and threw them in the garbage.

They both headed to class in near silence, before Oogami bid Asahina her farewells.

"I'll seeya later!" Asahina chirped, a bit of a fake cheerfulness added to her voice.

Oogami nodded silently, before heading to her classroom as well.

**A/N: WOW A LAME SHORT CHAPTER! Please review though! I'll probably come out with a chapter sooner, ahhaha.**


End file.
